Il Ciclo della Vita
by Cielooo
Summary: Germany x fem!Italy / Felicia Nuvola-Vargas, berusia 15 tahun, tinggal di keluarga yang dipimpin oleh singlemom, dan bekerja di sebuah toko boneka milik sepasang suami istri yang baik. Hey, keajaiban terjadi kapan saja, kan? Genre tidak tetap. RnR? Onegai
1. Chapter 1

"Felicia!"

Seorang perempuan cantik jelita dengan rambut coklat madu dan mata coklat yang padu itu pun menengok siapa yang memanggilnya. Gadis berambut kuncir kuda itu berpakaian a la maid berwarna hijau terang dengan aksen renda. _Manis_. Itu adalah pikiran mereka semua ketika melihat Felicia Nuvola Vargas, seorang gadis yang baru saja berumur 15 tahun.

"Vee, ada apa, Bibi Elizaveta?"

* * *

_**Il Ciclio della Vita**_

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Ciclio di Vita © Kokyu Yume

* * *

Felicia membalikkan badannya menghadap Elizaveta Hedervary-Edelstein, orang yang mempekerjakannya sebagai pegawai di toko boneka miliknya. Sementara tangan Felicia masih memegang sapu yang digunakannya untuk menyapu toko boneka dengan desain toko a la Victorian.

Elizaveta mengatur napasnya, kelihatannya dia berlari-lari sedaritadi. "Bibi, jangan berlari-lari, atur napas dulu, ya, vee! Aku ambilkan air minum dulu, vee~" saat Felicia hendak mengambil air minum dari dapur khusus karyawan, Elizaveta memegang lengannya.

"Tunggu! Ini sangat penting, Feli-chan. Begini, ini tentang Ann…"

Felicia membatu, "A-Ada apa dengan _mamma _(ibu)?"

Ann Nuvola—itu adalah nama ibunya. Ann merupakan _single mother_, dan ayah Felicia… tidak pernah dia ketahui sebelumnya. Tapi, yang menghubungkan Felicia dengan ayahnya, hanyalah marga. Felicia menggunakan marga ibu dan ayahnya, Nuvola dan Vargas. Karena Ann sudah 5 tahun terkena penyakit yang cukup membahayakan, tetapi, karena Felicia dan ibunya bukan berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan, akhirnya Elizaveta dan suaminya—Roderich—membiayai obat untuk ibu Felicia, dan sebagai gantinya, Felicia akan bekerja di toko boneka milik keluarga Elizaveta.

Elizaveta menundukkan kepalanya. "Tadi aku mampir ke flatmu, seperti biasa, aku mengantarkan makan siang untuk Ann… tetapi, saat aku sudah sampai,"

"Ann…"

Felicia menelan ludahnya.

"…Meninggal…"

Mata Felicia membelalak karena kaget, kelopak matanya mulai penuh dengan air mata, dan air mata pun mengalir dari matanya ke pipi mulus dan halusnya. "_M-Mamma…_"

"Saya turut berduka cita, bagaimana kalau kamu langsung pergi ke tempat ibumu?" Felicia mengangguk. Dia langsung berlari menuju flatnya dan—mendiang—ibunya. Masih dengan air mata berlinang, dan apron serta baju maid, dan boots setinggi betis yang melangkah cepat melalui kota, menuju flat kecil yang tidak terurus.

"Haah… haah…"

Felicia pun mendobrak pintu flat mereka. Dan benar saja, tubuh Ann terbaring lemah, tidak berdaya. Kulit Ann yang semula berwarna kecoklat-coklatan sekarang memucat, dan matanya tertutup. Begitu dipegang wajahnya, dan dadanya, tidak ada napas sama sekali… Ann sudah meninggalkannya.

"H-H-HUAAAA! MAMMAAAA!"

Felicia menangis meraung-raung sambil memegang tangan sang ibu. Setelah sudah tenang, Felicia menelpon pihak rumah sakit untuk urusan pemakaman.

'_Halo, dari Rumah Sakit Umum Giglio, ada yang bisa kami bantu?'_

"Ya, ini –hiks- saya ingin –hiks- mengurus pemakaman, kira-kira berapa biayanya?" suara Felicia yang merdu terdengar parau karena efek tangisan itu.

'_Biayanya dari yang paling mahal, yang standar, apa yang paling murah, nona?'_

"…Tolong biayanya yang standar saja…"

'_Baiklah, biayanya 5000 euro dan sudah mencakup semua biayanya, mulai dari peti mati hingga tempat menguburannya. Bagaimana, nona?'_

Felicia kembali membatu, '5000 euro? Tabunganku pas 5000 euro. Tapi… bagaimana membayar uang sewa flat bulan ini…? Masa _mamma _harus menerima yang paling murah? Seharusnya yang standar! Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan mengusahakannya.'

"Baiklah. Saya ambil yang itu."

'_Baiklah, bisa saya minta alamatnya?'_

"Tentu…"

**~##**''**##~~##**''**##~~##**''**##~~##**''**##~**

Pemakaman Umum Nero

"Saya turut berduka cita, Feli-chan." Elizaveta yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam menepuk pundak Felicia, setelah itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling pundak Felicia, bermaksud untuk membuatnya tenang. "Felicia, saya turut berduka cita akan kepergiannya."

Suami Elizaveta, Roderich pun menepuk pundak Felicia sambil melihatnya dengan pandangan berduka cita. Anak mereka, Viola Edelstein pun menaruh sebuket bunga lily putih di depan makam Ann, "_Sorella _(kakak perempuan) Felicia, Viola… Viola mau _sorella _tersenyum lagi…" Viola—yang senang sekali mempelajari bahasa Italia—memeluk kaki Felicia, yang masih menggunakan sepatu boots. Untung saja bajunya sudah diganti dengan rok dibawah dengkul dan kemeja berwarna hitam. Felicia hanya menengok ke arah Viola dan tersenyum kecil. "_Grazie_ (terima kasih), Viola. _Sorella _tidak apa-apa."

"Felicia, bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal bersama kami?" Roderich bertanya kepada Felicia sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Felicia menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Tidak usah, Paman Roderich. Saya sudah banyak merepotkan kalian." Roderich menghela napas, "Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, Felicia. Besok kamu tidak usah datang dulu, ya. Tapi gajimu akan tetap dihitung _full_." Roderich tersenyum kecil.

"_Grazie mille_ (terima kasih banyak), paman." Felicia tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, kamu berduka dulu, ya, lepaskan semua kesedihanmu. Kita pulang bersama-sama." Elizaveta tersenyum tipis. Felicia mengangguk dan berjongkok dan meratap nisan sang bunda.

1 jam kemudian

"Baiklah, paman, bibi. Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih banyak mau menungguku."

Elizaveta dan Roderich mengangguk. "Ayo kita pulang. Akan aku antar kamu sampai ke depan flatmu."

Felicia pun tersenyum miris.

Sesudah perjalanan kembali ke flat Felicia, Roderich beserta keluarganya pun meninggalkan Felicia sendiri, Felicia pun menaiki tangga flatnya. Ketika sampai di depan flatnya…

"T-Tasku!"

Memang, baju-baju Felicia dimasukkannya ke dalam 1 tas, karena barangnya tidak banyak, jadi semua barangnya cukup di 1 tas besar milik Felicia. Di samping ta situ ada catatan bertulisan: '_Karena kalian tidak membayar uang sewa selama 1 tahun, dengan sangat disayangkan, kalian diusir. Maaf. –pemilik'_

"V-Veee…"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Felicia pun mengambil tasnya, dan melangkah menuju pusat kota, '_seharusnya aku bisa tidur di taman…_' di dalam perjalanannya, Felicia pun kembali berpikir. Dia baru saja berulang tahun, ibunya meninggal, dan sekarang… dia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. '_haahh… harusnya aku mengiyakan tawaran Bibi Elizaveta… veee… tidak ada gunakan menatap kesalahan…_'

Sampai akhirnya, Felicia pun mencapai taman. Dia pun bergegas menaruh tasnya di bangku taman, dan menjatuhkan tubuh kecilnya ke atas bangku tersebut. "Aku capek… vee~" '_ah, rasanya nyaman merebahkan diri seperti ini…'_

"Bagaimana kalau kamu main sama kami?"

Suara itu pun mengagetkan Felicia, mata coklat madunya pun terbuka dengan lebar. **PREMAN** **JALANAN**. Kata itu langsung terlintas di kepala Felicia. Orang-orang itu mengelilinginya, 3 orang total semuanya. "Sendiri saja, nona manis? Bagaimana kalau kamu main sama kami?"

Kelopak mata Felicia kembali penuh dengan air mata. Lama-lama, 3 pria itu pun mengelilinginya dan 2 dari mereka duduk di samping kiri dan kanan Felicia, sementara yang satu lagi berdiri di hadapannya. Felicia pun mengambil tasnya dan mencoba untuk melindungi dirinya dengan ta situ, "V-Vee~"

Pria yang duduk di sebelah kirinya pun memegang dagu Felicia, "Kamu kesepian, kan?" katanya, Felicia pun menutup matanya, takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi, dan mundur ke belakang, dan pria yang satunya lagi tertawa sambil memegang pundak Felicia, "Hahaha… _baka _Mike (Mike bodoh)_!_ Jangan ambil semua kesenangannya sendiri, dong!"

'_Ugh… sebegitu buruknya nasibku, vee~? Padahal aku anak baik, vee!'_

"Hoi, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

'_S-Suaranya berat… dan terkesan tegas… s-siapa itu?' _Felicia pun membuka matanya secara perlahan, dan yang berdiri di depannya adalah sesosok pria dengan jas berwarna abu-abu. Matanya yang biru terang bercahaya saat terkena sinar lampu taman.

"Apa urusanmu, Pak Tua? HAHAHA. Sana pulang ke rumahmu." Pria itu mengusir sosok pria dengan jas itu.

Pria dengan jas itu menghela napas, "Kalian juga pergi. Ini sudah malam, bukan? Jangan melanggar waktu malam kalian. Bukankah kalian masih bersekolah?"

"Jangan seenaknya memerintah kami!" pria yang tadinya akan mencium Felicia pun menodongkan pisau lipatnya yang diambil dari dalam kantong celananya.

"Kelihatannya aku harus menggunakan kekerasan…" pria itu pun menghela napas lagi, dan menaruh tas kopernya (yang kelihatannya berisi dokumen-dokumen penting, bagi Felicia).

DUAK!

Sebuah tendangan ke arah tulang kering diberikan oleh pemuda berjas itu, secepat kilat, semua preman itu dihabisi oleh sang pria berjas itu. "T-Tunggu saja balasannya!" ketiga preman itu pun berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh, melarikan diri dari pria berjas yang baru saja menolong Felicia.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Felicia tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _maestro_ (tuan) …?"

"Ludwig. _Herr _(Mr.) Ludwig Bielschmidt." Pria itu—yang ternyata bernama Ludwig tersenyum kecil.

"Bukankah seharusnya kamu pulang ke rumah, _verpassen_ (miss) …?"

"Felicia. Felicia Nuvola-Vargas. Dan untuk jawaban atas pertanyaanmu… aku tidak punya rumah tuan Ludwig, vee…" kata Felicia sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?" tanya Ludwig lagi.

"_M-Mamma _meninggal –hiks- _P-Padre _(ayah) … aku tidak pernah melihatnya…" Felicia pun kembali menangis. Ludwig pun berpikir sebentar, dia memegang dagunya.

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal bersamaku, Felicia?"

"V-Vee…?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fortzusetzen – Essere Continuata**

**Chapter 1 : **_Partire_

* * *

**Author's note ::**

Oke! Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 1 dari **Ciclio di Vita**_! _Saya adalah Kokyu Yume! Author baru di fandom Hetalia! Jujur saja, saya sendiri sedang masa-masa ujian saat pembuatannya! Tapi ya… apa boleh buat? Ide tidak boleh disia-siakan, bukan?

Tentang bahasa asing… karena saya sedang malas untuk menulis lagi… /dilempar batu/ saya pun menulisnya di sebelah kata itu! Dengan begitu, kalian juga tau artinya (bagi yang nggak mudeng' tapi semua pasti mudeng' laahh…) tanpa melihat / _scroll down _ke bawah! Praktis, kan! Aku juga nggak repot! NYAHAHAHAHA!

Nah! Berhubung plot bunny sudah meloncat-loncat menunggu untuk dituangkan dalam tulisan (ceileh, bahasanyaaaa…), saya pun menulis ini! Tunggu, bahasanya terlalu formal, ya? Kenapa setiap menulis pasti aku menggunakan 'saya' di **A/N**, ya? Ah sudahlah.

Semoga di sini Felicia tidak terlalu MarySue… *guling-guling* dan semoga jalur ceritanya bisa dimengerti *membungkuk* dan kalau ada kesamaan nama (terutama nama si preman. Saya ngasal banget tuh. Lagian saya lagi males ketemu temen saya yang namanya Mi—ah, sudahlah. Kok malah jadi curcol? NYAHA!

Dan… kalau responnya bagus, dan kalian senang, Kokyu akan segera mempublish chapter 2! STAY TUNED, _AMIGO!_

**Ludwig, Felicia, Kokyu: **MINNA! REVIEW, _BITTE?_

**_PUBLISHED:_ **May 16th, 8.17 AM  
_**EDITED: **_May 16th, 11.20 PM (Thanks to Italiana Anonima)


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal denganku, Felicia?"

"Vee…?"

* * *

_**Il Ciclo della Vita**_

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Il Ciclio della Vita © Kokyu Yume

* * *

"Jadi?" tanya Ludwig lagi.

Felicia pun terdiam sesaat, "Bukankah itu hanya akan menambah bebanmu saja, Ludwig?" tanya Felicia sambil menatap Ludwig. '_Matanya… biru, indah sekali…' _ pikir Felicia dalam hati.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, aku tinggal sendiri. Keluargaku tinggal di rumah kami yang lain. …Sejak aku memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri di rumahku sendiri." Jawab Ludwig sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… _grazie _(terima kasih) Ludwig, vee!" jawab Felicia sambil memeluk lengan Ludwig. Semoga saja Felicia tidak mengetahui bahwa pipi Ludwig sudah memerah sekarang… berdoa sajalah, Lud.

"_Ja _(Ya), hanya ini barangmu?" tanya Ludwig sambil menunjuk tas yang lumayan besar di atas bangku taaman itu. Felicia mengangguk. Ludwig pun mengambil tas itu dari memegang tangan Felicia. "_Ja_, a-ayo pergi. Kuharap kamu tidak keberatan kalau aku memegang tanganmu." Katanya sambil tersipu malu. Semburat merah sudah ada di pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Felicia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit berjalan, mereka pun berdiri di depan sebuah rumah. Memang tidak begitu mewah, tetapi karena berbentuk minimalis dengan taman yang tertata rapi, rumah ini terlihat sangat indah. Kalau dilihat dari depan, terlihat seperti 3 lantai. Dengan taman lagi di atapnya, cocok sekali untuk memandang bintang di malam hari ketika langitnya cerah. "Ini rumahku." Kata Ludwig sambil mengambil kunci rumahnya.

"Kamu tinggal sendiri saja? Di rumah sebesar ini, Luddie?" kata Felicia sambil menatap dan memperhatikan beberapa bunga yang tertata rapi dengan berbagai warna. _Luddie_. Panggilan untuk Ludwig.

"_Nein _(tidak), aku tinggal di sini bersama 3 anjingku." Kata Ludwig sambil mempersilahkan Felicia masuk.

"Vee! Anjing! Boleh aku lihat, Luddie?" tanya Felicia sambil memasang _puppy face_-nya. Selamat Felicia, kamu sukses membuat _Luddie_ merona.

"_J-Ja_, besok kamu boleh lihat. Karena sudah malam, mereka pasti sudah tidur. Kamu juga mandi lalu tidur, oke?" tawar Ludwig. Felicia pun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Biar kuantar ke kamarmu." Ludwig pun menaiki tangga, dan diikuti oleh Felicia. Setelah sampai di lantai 2, dia pun berbelok dan berjalan sampai berhenti di satu kamar. "Ini kamarmu," dia pun membuka pintunya, dan didalamnya ada lemari baju, kasur beserta bantal dan guling, dan meja belajar. "Maaf aku hanya bisa menyediakan kamar tamu." Katanya sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. Dia pun menaruh tas Felicia di atas kasur.

"Vee~! Ini luas sekali Luddie!" Felicia pun berjalan mengelilingi kamar itu. Memang sih, kamar ini lebih luas dari kamarnya yang dulu. 1 kali lipat lebih luas! Bayangkan bahagianya Felicia.

"Apakah ada handuk?" tanya Felicia sambil membalikkan badannya. "Kamu tidak memiliki handuk? _Ja_, sebentar ya…" Ludwig pun membuka lemari baju tersebut dan mengambil handuk yang ada di sana.

"Silahkan." Felicia pun mengangguk dan memasuki kamar mandi.

'_Gott _(Tuhan)… _kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamaku? Pasti dia menganggapku aneh…' _pikir Ludwig dalam hati.

Selama Ludwig termenung dengan galau(?) mode, Felicia sedang mandi dengan aura bersinar-sinar dan senyumnya mengembang lebar. Ckckck… yang satu galau, yang satu _happy_.

_Well_, _aren't this such long night?_

**Keesokan harinya**

Ludwig side.

Umm… sudah pagi, ya? Seperti biasa, aku terbangun dengan suara weker yang kupasang di kamarku. Seperti biasa, kusetel dengan waktu yang menunjukkan tepat pukul 5. Sepreti biasa—eh? Rasanya di sebelah kananku seharusnya tidak ada bantal gu—!

"F-FELICIA?" aku sedikit berteriak. Gadis itu—Felicia—yang kemarin kuajak untuk tinggal bersamaku—sedang tidur di sebelahku! _Mein gott _(Tuhanku)… eh? Felicia mulai membuka matanya. "_Buongiorno_ (selamat pagi), Luddie!" dia tersenyum dia mengucek-ucek (ugh, apa tidak ada kata yang lebih bagus, lagi?) matanya.

"F-Felicia? K-Kenapa kamu ada di sini? Bukankah kamu ada kamar sendiri?" aku bertanya kepadanya. Ugh. Suaraku terdengar aneh. Gagap. Masa aku gagap sih? Bisa ditertawakan oleh _bruder_ kalau aku seperti ini… "Aku kesepian, vee~ biasanya aku tidur dengan _mamma_…" katanya dengan suara kecil dan sambil menundukkan mata.

_Pok_!

"Oh!" Aku tersadar. Aku baru saja mengelus rambutnya. Rambutnya… halus dan kalau dicium lagi, memiliki kesan manis tersendiri. "A-A… maksudku, maaf, Felicia." Kataku. Untung aku bisa menahan agar tidak mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahku.

Dia hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Luddie, vee~" dia pun kembali memeluk lenganku. "O-oi!"

Aku pun tersadar. "Felicia, kamu hanya mengenakan kaus kutang dan celana pendek untuk tidur?" tanyaku dengan semburat merah di wajahku. "E-Eh? A-Apakah ada yang salah?" tanyanya kembali kepadaku, tidak lupa dengan 'vee' di belakangnya.

"T-Tidak, sih, tapi apa kamu tidak malu? Ini… kamar cowok, lho." Kataku. Duh, jangan pasang _puppy eyes _itu! "Kenapa harus malu? Luddie kan baik!"

Kaats!

AARGH! Aku tidak bisa menahan semburat merahku. _Come on, _Ludwig! Kendalikan dirimu! "Ah, bagaimana kalau aku memasak sarapan untuk kita berdua? Lagipula aku harus ke kantor pada jam setengah delapan nanti." Tawarku.

"Aku saja yang masak, vee! Biar Luddie mandi dulu!" Felicia pun turun dari kasurku, dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku, tapi sebelumnya dia melihat ke arahku lagi, aku heran. Ada apa? "Oh ya! Luddie mau apa untuk sarapan?" tanyanya sambil mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya rambut ekor kuda seperti kemarin.

"A… bisa tolong buatkan aku roti panggang dan wurst? Coba cari saja apa yang ada di dalam kulkas." Kataku. Dia pun mengangguk dan berlari keluar kamar. Aku pun menghela napas kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku, yang sedari tadi belum kurapikan (alias menaikkan poniku). Dan aku pun beranjak ke kamar mandi.

_Zraasshh…._

'Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan! Membawa pulang… se…seorang gadis!' aku menyeka mukaku dari dinginnya air. 'Dan dapat dipastikan, _dia_ akan menertawakanku habis-habisan! AARGH!' aku pun mengacak-acak rambutku kembali. Yang sekarang basah karena guyuran air.

**~##**''**##~~##**''**##~**

'Sudahlah. Menyesal tidak ada gunanya. Aku akan meminta Halldora untuk mencari tahu tentang latar belakang Felicia. Dan mungkin… aku bisa mengetahui siapa keluarga ataupun _godparents_-nya.' Pikirku dalam hati sambil memakai bajuku. Seperti biasa. Kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, dasi hitam, dan jas hitam. Tipikal pekerja biasa lainnya.

Aku pun menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Di mana ada ruang tamu, dapur yang terhubung dengan meja makan, dan ruangan kerja (yang biasanya kupakai untuk membaca buku). Dan dapat kulihat Felicia sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu hmm? …harum...

"Ah! Lud!" Felicia memanggilku.

"Makanan sudah siap!" Dia pun menaruh saus itu ke atas sepiring… oh, itu pasta.

Aku pun duduk di meja makannya. "Jadi… pasta, Feli?" tanyaku. Dia pun membuka matanya, "Kamu memanggilku Feli! Yaay! _Grazie_ (terima kasih), Lud! Vee~!" dia pun berlari mengitari meja makan dan memelukku. "Hwaaa~ _grazie! Grazie mille!_" aku pun berhenti mencoba melepaskan diri dan kemudian membalas pelukannya.

Ah, sudah berapa menit aku memeluknya…? Dan Feli pun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melepaskan pelukannya.

_Tululut! Tululut!_

Suara telepon itu mengejutkanku—juga Felicia. Dan dia pun melepaskan pelukannya. Aku pun berlari menuju telepon rumahku, kemudian mengangkatnya. "Halo, Ludwig Bielschmidt berbicara di sini. Dengan siapa aku berbicara?" tanyaku. "_Halo! Halo! Ludwig? Ini sepupumu yang paling manis! Be—" _aku pun memotong perkataannya, walau ini berkesan tidak sopan. "Bella. Kalau kamu mau menyebarkan gossip bagaimana pacarmu, Scott yang melihat adiknya—siapa namanya? Alice? Yang dibilang memiliki kekasih orang Amerika pulang malam terus, maaf. Aku sibuk."

Dari yang kudengar, dia terlihat seperti berteriak sedikit, "_Ah, sudahlah! Ludwig, aku juga sebenarnya masih mau berberes-beres studio untuk sesi foto nanti, tau!" _katanya dengan nada marah. "Jadi, kenapa?" tanyaku. Memang, jam segini Bella pasti sudah datang ke studio tempatku dan yang lainnya bekerja.

Oh, apakah sudah kubilang kalau perusahaan tempat kubekerja diciptakan oleh ayahku dan 3 temannya? Perusahaan itu bergerak di bidang _fashion _(yang dikelola oleh teman ayahku), arsitektur (yang dikelola oleh ayahku dan aku), dan kuliner (yang dikelola oleh teman ayahku yang satunya lagi). Dan semua gedung perusahaan dihubungkan oleh jembatan yang berada di tingkat atas. Kata ayahku (dengan tambahan teman-temannya), '_Itu untuk mendapat VIEW yang bagus!'_ saat kutanya.

Perusahaan itu diberi nama PT. BTT (atau secara resminya, PT. **B**old **T**eam **T**riumph), padahal, saat kutanya kenapa mereka memberikan namanya seperti itu, nama BTT diambil dari julukan orang-orang (dan geng ayahku) yang berarti _Bad Touch Trio_. Secara… ayahku itu berandalan semasa mudanya. _Right._

"_Modelku! Model untuk pemotretan kita yang akan membuat BTT maju ke dunia _fashion _yang lebih AWESOME lagi!" _aku pun kembali memotong perkataan Bella, "Kamu mulai terdengar seperti ayah." Dia pun menghela napas, "_Iya! Iya! Pokoknya, kita kekurangan 1 model, Lud! 1! Hari ini, aku baru mendapat Sey bahwa dia terkena cacar air!" _aku pun terkejut. "Bagaimana dengan Yue? Wang Yue?" tanyaku.

"_Kamu lupa, Ludwig? Yue sedang _honeymoon _di Jepang! Negara asal suaminya itu!"_ aku pun mulai panik, "Bagaimana dengan… Eunhye?" tanyaku lagi.

"_EUNHYE! Dia sudah menjadi salah satu model kita! Dia sudah kurencanakan untuk memakai 10 baju! Dan ada 1 halaman dimana kita akan memakai semua model kita—yang awalnya 5—untuk memakai 5 set baju musim semi! DAN! AKU TIDAK MAU PHOTOSHOP! Terakhir kali aku memakai photoshop, gambar indahku rusak! RUSAK KUBILANG!"_

"_Calm down_, Bella. Tarik napas, buang. Tarik napas, buang." Kataku kepada Bella. Aku diajarkan oleh ibuku yang perawat untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu kalau ada orang yang panik. "_Huff… baiklah, lalu, saat kuminta Emilia untuk menjadi modelku, dia bilang dia tidak biasa tersenyum kepada kamera, dan hal tersebut terjadi juga saat kuminta Halldora!" _aku berbicara dalam hati, 'memang, Halldora dan Emilia memang… susah tersenyum.'

"Lud? Siapa dia?"

"_Aaaww? Apakah itu suara anak perempuan? Sekarang Lud sudah nakal, ya, sudah bisa memasukkan anak perempuan ke dalam rumahmu~ pagi-pagi, lagi!" Mein Gott, _Feli… aku sekarang bisa membayangkan senyum a la kucing milik Bella. "Bella, jadi, kamu mau kucarikan model pengganti?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Tidak perlu!" _aku terkejut, "Kamu sudah menemukannya? Cepat sekali."

"_Karena… aku akan memakai perempuan di rumahmu! Kamu memiliki selera yang bagus, Lud, aku percaya itu juga akan berpengaruh dengan caramu memilih gadis," _oh… my… Kenapa ini terjadi! Pertama, aku hanya berniat meninggalkannya di rumah, sementara aku pergi ke kantor! Secara dia bisa memasak, aku tidak cemas lagi. Tapi! KENAPA BELLA?

"…_Lud? Kamu mendengarkanku, Lud? LUD? LUD? LUD!" _ah, aku kembali fokus. "Ya, Bella, aku akan membawanya." Aku pun menghela napas, dan dapat kudengar Bella berterima kasih berkali-kali terhadapku.

"Sudah? Yap, _bye_, Bella. Sampai ketemu." Kataku kemudian menutup teleponnya, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Felicia. "Bagaimana kalau kamu mandi? Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempatku bekerja." Kataku dengan nada datar dan kata _dia_, nadaku seperti orang yang sudah terlatih militer seumur hidupnya.

Wajahnya kembali memancarkan aura yang menenangkan dan tersenyum lebar, "_Si! _Aku mandi dulu ya, vee~" dia pun berlari kecil ke atas, meninggalkanku di meja makan, dan kemudian memakan sarapan yang sudah dibuat oleh Felicia. '_Enak,_' kataku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fortzusetzen – Essere Continuata**

**Chapter 2: **_Chiamata Telefonica_

* * *

**Author's Note::**

_Minna_! I'm back from holiday! Hari ini aku kembali ke Jakarta! Oh, how I missed my lappie and the air of Indonesia! Daan~ aku berhasil mengetik chapter 2! Maaf kalau ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan… maklum, masih amatir T^T. duh, saya benar-benar berterima kasih atas segala permen (baca: review) yang kalian berikan! Itu memberi dorongan buatku untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan chapter 2! Yap, chapter 2 ini mugkin bisa dibilang chapter selingan. Tapi, lebih baik untuk tidak bergerak terlalu cepat dalam alur ceritanya, _nee? _

Anyway, aku ingin berterima kasih kepada _Italiana Anonima__! _Peace, man. Peace. Saya tuh lebih tertarik ke bahasa si Om-Om Tulip daripada bahasa si kembar Italy~ tapi pengen juga sih, me_master_kan bahasa-bahasa yang ada di dunia ini!

Daaan… SEDIHNYAAA! *guling2* aku ga ketemu pin dengan bendera Italiaaaaaa! T^T padahal ada tuh bendera Jerman-nya, hiks! H-Hiks! Dan… kenapa gaada bendera Nordics, sih? *curcol* /abaikan/ tapi aku seneng! Karena dapet pin dengan bendera US dan UK! *guling2* kenapa aku ga beli ya, dompet dengan gambar Union Jack…?

Ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya, I'm freshly and alive-ly back, ready to write more, and share my passion.

Dan ditunggu, ya! FF-ku yang terbaru! **The RP Book**! Dengan _pairing _Austria x Hungary alias AusHung! (Yup, another hetero : ) ) yay! Dan… silahkan ditunggu, ya! Kelanjutan dari cerita nista ini! Maksimal paling cuma 4 chapter~ karena saya nggak bisa nulis cerita lama-lama~ pengen move on~~ (yap, tolong abaikan)

Kalau kurang mengerti, bilang saja! Dan akan saya jelaskan di chapter dengan, sekaligus beberapa rahasia menyangkut dua orang (ingat, ini AU!) ini~

Thanks: **Lady Raven**! (Jangan nangis… *kasih tisu* akan kuusahakan agar tulisanku bisa lebih dimengerti!) **Kuroneko Lind**! (Hwaaa~ sante' sante' aja, kak! Duh, PP kakak bagus, deh! HK kereeen! Yup! Sankyuu!)**Italiana Anonima**! (I'm AWESOMELY indebted in you!) **Moku-Chan**! (Nyaha~ ini sudah update, kak!) **Sindy Beilschmidt**! (Hehe… iya, sih. Cuma nambahin Bielschmidt biar ada hubungan sama si mas-mas /digampar/ AWESOME~)

**Yume, Ludwig, Feli: **Everyone! Please review! Bitte?

**EDITED: **19/June/2012 [11:39]


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku sudah siap, Luddie!"

"_Ja, _turun saja. Aku akan menyiapkan mobil."

* * *

**Il Ciclo Della Vita**

(Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya)

* * *

Sekarang, aku dan Ludwig—tapi dia memperbolehkanku untuk memanggilnya Luddie, jadi… Luddie!—sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju kantornya. Aku jadi tidak sabar dan penasaran seperti apa kantor Luddie! Apakah setinggi langit? Apakah lebih megah daripada rumahnya (pasti)? Duh, aku belum sempat menyapa _doggie-doggie _di rumah Luddie… tapi rasanya dia sudah memberi makanan yang cukup untuk mereka deh. Vee… padahal aku ingin mengelus _doggie_…

"Ngomong-ngomong, Feli. Apakah kamu memiliki… ijazah pendidikan? Atau semacam itu?" tanya Luddie ketika kami sudah berada di jalan. "Iya! Aku mendapat pendidikan—walaupun _home schooling_ dari orang yang selama ini mempekerjakanku!" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, ya? Dan kamu sudah mendapat ijazah resmi?" tanya Luddie lagi. Dan aku pun mengangguk dengan antusias, "_Si! _Dia mendapatkan ijin khusus dari pemerintah untuk memberikanku ijazah. Keren, bukan?" kataku. Sementara Luddie hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Lalu, saat lampu merah, akhirnya Luddie menengok ke arahku. "Oh, ya, boleh aku minta tolong? Model di perusahaan kami ada yang sakit, jadi aku harus mencari penggantinya." Kata Luddie sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya itu. Aku pun merasa sangat senang karena aku bisa membalas kebaikan Luddie. Dan aku pun langsung mengangguk dengan antusias, "Tentu saja, Luddie!"

"_Ja_… _danke, _Feli…" Luddie pun kembali memfokuskan pikirannya ke jalan karena lampunya sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Dan aku pun bersenandung kecil. Lagu yang selama ini dinyanyikan olehku dan _mamma_. …hiks… aku jadi teringat lagi akan _mamma_… sudahlah! _Mamma_ juga akan bersedih jika aku sedih!

Setelah beberapa menit di perjalanan, akhirnya aku dan Luddie pun sampai di parkiran untuk para pekerja di sana. Dan saat kulihat dari jauh sebelumnya, gedung itu sangat tinggi dengan 3 pilar yang dihubungkan dengan jembatan di lantai atasnya! Keren sekali! "Ayo kita masuk." Dan aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Luddie yang berjalan duluan ke pintu masuk utama, di mana semua karyawan sedang berkumpul dan bertepuk tangan.

"Ada apa ini, Toris?" tanya Lud kepada salah seorang karyawan yang berambut coklat itu. Entah kenapa, tapi Toris kelihatan sangat gugup. "A-Ah, itu, Tuan Beilschmidt. I-Itu, Tuan Køhler… dan Nona Bondevik…" kata Toris yang masih kelihatan gugup itu.

"TUAN BEILSCHMIDT!" aku melihat seorang pria yang berpakaian formal dengan rambut yang … umm… kalau aku bilang melawan gravitasi (alias jabrik), itu benar, bukan? "Mathias Køhler…" o-oh, sepertinya itu orang yang tadi Toris bilang. "…ada apa ini?" tanya Lud lagi.

"LUDWIG! _My man_! Hari ini aku ingin mengambil cuti untuk menemani Halldora dalam _her first pregnancy,_ oke? _She needs me_! Oh, ya, Hallie juga cuti, yup! Aku sudah meminta ijin kepada Gilbert! Bye!" Mathias pun menggenggam tangan Lud dan menyalaminya, kemudian berlari pergi, "Oh, ya, selamat Lud! Akhirnya kamu memiliki kekasih juga! _Wish you luck_!" …umm… apa yang dia bilang kekasih Lud itu aku? Vee~ eh, tunggu, apa reaksi Lud untuk ini…?

Aku melihat Lud memijit keningnya sambil melihat ke arah Mathias yang sudah melesat jauh ke parkiran dan menyalakan mobil. Sambil berseru "_YEAH!" _…orang yang sangat bersemangat, Mathias… "Begitukah cara seorang bawahan terhadap bosnya? Aku pikir aku harus mendisiplinkan dia saat dia sudah kembali. Tapi, untunglah akhirnya Halldora mendapatkannya juga." Lud pun tersenyum samar.

"Lud…?" tanyaku.

"A-Ah! _Nein_, bukan apa-apa kok, Feli. Nah, biar kuperkenalkan kepada fotografernya, oke? Dia orang yang baik (dan tukang gosip), kok…" kata Luddie, sementara aku hanya mengangguk. "DAN KALIAN SEMUA! KEMBALI KERJA!" teriak Luddie ketika menyadari bahwa rekan-rekannya sedang melihat dia dan aku.

**~##**''**##~**

"Ludwig!" kemudian, seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan berbandana hijau pun mendekati Felicia dan Ludwig. Dari yang dapat dibaca, sepertinya perempuan ini memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Ludwig sehingga dia dapat memanggil Ludwig—yang notabene bos di situ selain ayahnya dan teman-temannya—dengan nama depan, dan tanpa tuan. Dan hey, tidak semua orang sebersahabat (kurang ajar; kurang sopan santun) seperti Mathias, bukan?

"Bella…" Ludwig pun berjalan mendekat ke perempuan pirang tadi, yang ternyata bernama Bella yang tadi di bagian sebelumnya menelpon Ludwig. "Perkenalkan, Bella, ini Felicia. Feli, ini Bella, sepupuku." Kata Ludwig dengan nada datar seperti biasa. "Jadi ini modelku? Hwaa! Sudah kubilang kalau kamu memiliki _taste_ yang bagus, Lud!" Bella pun menggenggam kedua tangan Felicia.

"Nah, nanti aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan siang, oke? Bella. Tolong jaga dia." Kata Ludwig kepada Felicia kemudian berpaling ke Bella. Bella pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ludwig pun melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan ke arah lift. "Nah, sekarang. Ayo kita langsung saja ke tempat pemotretan, Felicia!" Bella dengan semangat yang membara pun menarik tangan Felid an berlari menuju lokasi syuting.

Sesampainya di lokasi syuting, Felicia dapat melihat ada beberapa perempuan yang sangat cantik. Dan Felicia pun langsung diarahkan oleh Bella ke ruang ganti. "Nah, ini pakaian pertama yang akan kamu kenakan, Fels! Pertama, kamu akan mengenakan gaun ini~" Bella pun mengangkat gaun berwarna hijau muda yang ternyata selutut dengan lengan balon dan pita berwarna putih dengan garis merah di tengahnya yang terletak di bagian bawah dada.

"...sepatunya yang ini…" sekarang Bella memegang sepatu dengan wedges dengan model a la gladiator berwarna hijau yang lebih tua. Dan sekarang, Bella memegang kalung dengan bandung kerang berwarna biru di tengahnya dan berhiaskan manik-manik berwarna putih, biru, dan hijau di sekelilingnya. "Dan ini aksesorinya! Kalau rambutmu… sudah pas diikat kuda seperti itu, Feli-chan~" Bella tersenyum dengan senyuman a la kucing.

"Lalu, baju kedua…" dan Bella pun menjelaskan perpaduan dari baju-baju itu, dan aksesorinya. Setelah menjelaskan semuanya. Bella tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Felicia. "Kalau kamu tidak mengerti, tanya saja kepadaku, Feli-chan!" Bella pun berjalan keluar ruang ganti, meninggalkan Felicia untuk mengganti baju.

Setelah sesi foto yang melelahkan itu, Bella menghampiri Felicia yang sedang duduk karena gilirannya sudah selesai. "Hey, terima kasih sekali, Fels! Tapi… kita ada beberapa sesi foto lagi, dan salah satunya adalah yang mengcakup semua model yang hari ini dipakai… jadi… tolong yaa!" Bella pun menyatukan kedua tangannya dalam pose memohon. Yang tentu saja Feli tidak bisa tolak, "Tentu saja, Miss Bella! Nah, baju apa yang harus saya pakai?" tanya Felicia.

Dan kemudian wajah Bella menjadi cerah kembali. "Oh! Soal itu, kamu boleh memilih baju apa yang ingin kamu pakai! Oh ya, jangan berebut dengan model lainnya, oke?" Bella menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan muka Felicia sebagai tanda bahwa dia benar-benar serius. Feli yang notabene anak baik pun langsung mengangguk setuju. "Nah, kamu tinggal memilih bajunya di sana!" Bella pun menunjuk sebuah ruangan dengan ibu jarinya. "Dan, aku percaya semua modelku memiliki selera yang baik!" Dia pun menepuk pundak Felicia dan tersenyum.

"Ludwig… kamu harus memilih, antara _dia_… atau Feli…" Bella membisikkan kepada dirinya sendiri ketika Felicia sudah jauh darinya.

Di lain tempat… lebih tepatnya di ruang kerja Ludwig… dia sedang memeriksa dokumen-dokumen dan arsip-arsip yang sangat rahasia dan penting bagi perusahaan itu. Kemudian, dia bersin. "Hacuh!" dan dia pun menggosokkan telapak tengannya ke hidungnya. 'Rasanya ada yang membicarakanku.' Pikirnya dalam hati. Kemudian, dia pun mengambil sebuah bandul yang dia pasang di lehernya. Bandul itu berbentuk sebuah cincin emas polos. Dan Ludwig pun mengerutkan keningnya.

'_Jika aku harus memilih… antara tunanganku dan dia…'_

**~##**''**##~**

Saat waktunya makan siang, Ludwig mengajak Felicia untuk makan di kantin karyawan dan Felicia berkenalan dengan koki di sana yang kebetulan sedang menggantikan koki lainnya yang sedang ijin, jadilah Felicia berkenalan dengan Ayu, yang sebenarnya bekerja di bidang arsitektur. Tapi karena masakannya yang kelewatan enak (menurut teman-teman sekantornya), akhirnya dia disuruh untuk menjadi koki (dengan gaji tambahan, tentunya.)

Di sana, Felicia memesan pasta (karena menu di sana merupakan menu internasional) sementara Ludwig memesan set wurst.

Makan siang berjalan lancer-lancar saja. Setelah itu, Felicia dan Ludwig pun berjalan kembali. Saat tiba-tiba…

"OUCH!"

Mereka—tepatnya Ludwig—menabrak seorang wanita yang berambut _auburn_ bergelombang, dan mengenakan kacamata. Dia sempat memarahi Ludwig, dan Ludwig hanya bisa diam saat dimarahi, dan Felicia? Dia sibuk mengagumi mata coklat wanita itu. Wanita itu pun berjalan pergi sambil sesekali ngedumel.

Dan akhirnya sore pun tiba, jam kerja Ludwig berakhir dan dia berniat untuk mengajak Felicia untuk makan malam di restoran yang dia yakin memiliki menu pasta yang enak. Dan juga wurst yang tidak kalah enak, tentunya. Jadi, dia pun menjemput Felicia dari gedung pemotretan. "Feli." Panggil Ludwig ketika melihat Felicia yang sedang bercanda ria dengan model lainnya, Mei dan Anh.

"Oh! Aku pulang dulu ya, Miss Wan dan Miss Anh!" Felicia melambaikan tangan dan Mei beserta Anh menganggukkan kepala mereka dan melambaikan tangan juga.

**~##**''**##~**

"Jadi… tadi kamu sudah berkenalan dengan Miss Wang dan Miss Nam?" tanya Ludwig kepada Felicia saat mereka sudah memesan makanan di restoran yang tadi dideskripsikan olehku, sang narator dadakan yang entah kenapa ditarik masuk ke dalam cerita ini. ("Sudah! Ceritakan saja!" "Vee~!") Felicia, yang tadinya sedang melihat sekeliling restoran itu (dan _view _malam kota karena mereka duduk di dekat kaca) "Iya, Luddie! Mereka baiiik sekali!" Felicia tersenyum.

Ludwig pun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, "Iya, mereka memang sangat baik…" jawabnya sambil menaruh dagunya di atas tumpuan yaitu tangannya sambil melihat ke arah langit malam. Tidak lama kemudian, makanan yang mereka pesan datang beserta minuman yang mereka pesan. Untuk Felicia _ice tea_, dan juga untuk Ludwig.

"Kelihatannya enak!" komentar Felicia kemudian memegang garpunya dan mulai memakan hidangannya. Begitu juga dengan Ludwig, yang tentu saja tidak akan mengucapkan 'Kelihatannya enak!' seperti perempuan manis di seberangnya ini.

"Permisi, tua—eh, Ludwig?" seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik yang lebih jabrik dari Mathias itu berkata ketika menghampiri meja Ludwig dan Felicia. "Oh, Willem. Ada apa? Apakah _Herr _Carriedo kabur lagi?" tanya Ludwig sambil menaruh garpu dan pisaunya.

Pria berambut jabrik—Willem—itu pun memijit-mijit keningnya. "Haah… iya, padahal _Meneer _Carriedo harus menghadiri rapat bersama _Meneer _Bonnefoy dan _Meneer _Beilschmidt. Dan _Meneer _Beilschmidt juga kabur! …haah… dan baru saja aku mendapat kabar bahwa _Meneer _Bonnefoy baru saja melakukan pelecehan seksual kepada salah satu karyawan kita… sebenarnya kenapa tidak ada presiden direktur yang benar, sih?" Willem mengeluh. Umm… benar juga, sih. Presiden direktur kan harusnya… serius dalam menghadapi pekerjaannya. Bukannya kabur atau bertindak tidak senonoh.

Kali ini giliran Ludwig yang memijit-mijit keningnya, "Maafkan aku, Willem. Kelakuan _vather _dan yang lainnya memang seperti itu dari masa mereka bersekolah dulu." Dan kali ini Willem hanya mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sudah mencoba menghubunginya?" Ludwig bertanya dan kemudian Willem pun menggeleng dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"_Dank u_, Ludwig!" serunya dari kejauhan.

Felicia pun hanya bisa _spaced-out. _Pembicaraan tadi sangat cepat dan tidak ada satu nama pun yang dikenal Felicia. Memang, itu sudah pasti. Karena Felicia baru saja mengetahui sedikit tentang orang-orang di perusahaan itu, (termasuk Ludwig, Bella, beberapa model, dan Ayu beserta Willem)

Ludwig yang menyadari Felicia sedang _spaced-out_, langsung memanggilnya, "Felicia? Ada apa?" dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dan '_vee_' kecil dari Felicia. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi itu Willem, sepupu jauhku dan kakak dari Bella." Felicia pun mengangguk dengan antusias, "Pantas! Mereka memiliki warna mata dari warna rambut yang sama, vee!" seru Felicia dengan antusias. Dan mereka pun kembali memakan makan malam mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ludwig menyadari sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Feli…" Felicia pun melihat ke arah Ludwig yang sekarang memegang sapu tangan dan mengarahkannya ke arahnya, "…ada saus pasta di dekat mulutmu." Dan dia pun membersihkan saus pasta itu. Sukses sekali membuat pipi Ludwig sedikit memerah. Kenapa Ludwig bukan Felicia? Karena itu merupakan pertama kalinya Ludwig menyentuh wajah Felicia.

Felicia pun tertawa kecil, "Luddie!" dan dia pun mencium Ludwig tepat di bibirnya, dan kemudian Felicia melepaskan ciuman itu, "_Ti amo_ (Aku mencintaimu), Luddie!" dan Ludwig yang sudah terlanjur wajahnya memerah itu pun tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi Felicia, "_Ich liebe dich_ (Aku mencintaimu), Feli." Dan mereka pun berciuman lagi.

**~##**''**##~**

Akhirnya, Ludwig dan Felicia pun memasuki mobil dan berjalan pulang. Tidak sampai 5 menit perjalanan, suara dengkuran halus Felicia pun terdengar, menandakan bahwa dia sudah tertidur. Di dalam mimpinya, dia melihat pria berambut coklat tersenyum dan memanggilnya.

"_Ayo, Felicia~ dia sudah menunggu!" _ _Dan selanjutnya, sebuah suara perempuan memanggilnya "Ayo kita pulang! Besok kita akan menemui ayah!" _

S-Siapa? Pikir Felicia.

_Kemudian, laki-laki itu menggendongnya dan membawanya menemui anak laki-laki bermata biru yang kelihatannya baru berumur 9 tahun. "Sampaikan salammu, Felicia~" dan anak laki-laki itu memandangnya kemudian berkata, "Nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, Felicia!"_

_Felicia…_

_Felicia…_

_Felicia…_

"..Li! Felicia!" 'Umm… ada yang memanggilku…' pikir Felicia, "Feli!" dan Felicia pun membuka mata, "L-Luddie, vee?" kata Felicia sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang masih setengah terbuka. '…ternyata tadi hanya mimpi…' dan Ludwig pun membuka pintu mobil sisinya, "Kita sudah sampai, ayo." Katanya. Dan Felicia pun memegang bibirnya, '…ciuman tadi… masih terasa, vee…'

"T-Tunggu, Luddie!" dan Felicia pun meloncat turun dari mobil.

**~##**''**##~**

Setelah itu, hari-hari pun berjalan seperti biasa. Ludwig pergi bekerja, dan jika tidak ada pekerjaan di toko boneka, Felicia menjaga rumah karena tidak ada pekerjaan lagi sebagai model. Dan sebelum Ludwig pergi bekerja, Felicia selalu memastikan dia sudah memberikan Ludwig ciuman selamat jalan. Kadang-kadang di pipi, dan bisa juga di bibir. Akhirnya, waktu pun berlalu dan sudah 2 minggu Felicia tinggal di rumah Ludwig.

Hari itu hari Sabtu, Jum'atnya, Felicia bekerja di toko boneka dan membuat set boneka pengantin bersama Elizaveta dan dibantu oleh Aria, anak sulung dari pasangan Edelstein ini yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah asramanya. Alasannya? Karena tugas akhirnya. Dia memerlukan ide.

_Saat mereka memulai menggunting bahan, Aria membuka mulutnya, "Aku kembali ke sini karena aku _stuck_, _mutter (_ibu), kak Felicia. Makanya, murid-murid yang lain—selain aku! Jadi aku bukan satu-satunya yang kembali ke rumah—yang buntu ide juga boleh kembali ke rumahnya untuk mencari ide." Kata Aria sambil menghela napas._

"_Memangnya temanya apa, Aria sayang?" tanya Elizaveta sambil mengelus rambut Aria yang berkepang dua itu dengan lembut. Aria pun bersemu merah, "Temanya… _true love, mutter." _Katanya sambil melanjutkan menggunting bahan._

_Elizaveta tersenyum iseng "Eeeh? Bukannya itu gampang, sayang? Kamu menyukai murid pindahan dari Swedia itu, bukan? Siapa namanya? Niels?" goda Elizaveta kepada anaknya sendiri. Kemudian, pipi Aria pun menjadi memerah. _

_Felicia hanya tertawa melihat reaksi 'adik'nya itu._

Sekarang, Hari Sabtu! Waktunya untuk bersantai-santai! Saat ini, Felicia dan Ludwig tengah menonton berita. Kemudian Ludwig mengingat suatu hal. "Ah iya! Aku belum melihat kotak pesan suara di telepon." Saat hendak beranjak, Felicia sudah berdiri dan berlari-lari kecil sambil berkata, "Aku saja, Luddie!" katanya dengan nada riang. "O-Oh, _danke_." Kata Ludwig kemudian duduk lagi di sofa.

"_Berita hari ini, seperti biasa, merupakan hari yang sangat penting kepada keluarga yang dipimpin oleh Tuan Carriedo—salah satu presiden direktur PT. BTT dan mantan vokalis band. Karena hari ini—" _dan TV itu pun dimatikan oleh Ludwig. Dia pun mengeluarkan bandul berbentuk cincin itu dan menggenggamnya keras-keras.

Sementara itu, Felicia mengecek apakah ada pesan suara di telepon itu mendapatkan pesan telepon yang baru saja di kirim tadi pagi. Apakah Felicia masih tertidur saat sang penelpon menelpon? Dia tidak tahu. Dari pagi dia sibuk memasak makan pagi untuknya dan _Luddie tersayang_.

"_Halo? Lud sayang…?"_

Dan Felicia pun terkejut. I-itu suara perempuan yang masih muda!

**.**

**.**

**Fortzusetzen – Essere Continuata  
Chapter 3: **Wenn Es Nur Blühen

* * *

**Author's NOTE ::**

Akhirnya kesampaian juga nyelesain chapter 3... dan akhirnya bisa juga pake judul chapter dengan bahasa Jerman... ngomong-ngomong, what do you think of this chapter? Alurnya kecepetan? Bertele-tele? JELEK abis? etc? Saya terima semuanyaaa! Ngomong-ngomong, akhirnya Yume lulus juga dan resmi jadi anak yang lebih tinggi lagi tingkatannya! YAAAAAYYY!

Ngomong-ngomong, Aria itu fem!Kugelmugel (dia dibuatnya cowok, kan?) Terus, Niels itu Ladoniaa! Ini yaa... untuk melengkapi salah satu OTPku~ LadoKugel atau sebaliknya~ dan jujur, Kugelmugel itu kayak cewek.

Saya ingin berterima kasih kepada **Lady Raven** (Ohohoho~ selamet dateng kembalee~ sip! Anda AWESOME! ("But not as awesome as me!") Oke, maap ada kesalahan teknis! Prussia akan didiamkan duyuu~ *tutup mulut Gil pake lakban(?)* xD) **Kuroneko Lind** (Hwaaai~ Sakura~ H-Hong? I-I'M A BIG FAN OF YOURS! ;w; sip ^^b) **Sindy Beilschmidt **(A-ahaha... telat dikit gpp, vee~ Aish... sweet ya? Makasih banyak :) YAP! AWESOME!)

Umm... maap ya kalo updatenya kelamaan -_-a saya... baru nemu ilham untuk menyatukan potongan "puzzle" ini! Dan, akhir kata...

**YUME, Lud, Feli: **REVIEW, bitte?


	4. Chapter 4

"Halo? Lud sayang…?"

Dan Felicia pun terkejut. I-itu suara perempuan yang masih muda!

* * *

**Il Ciclo della Vita**

(Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya)

* * *

A-Aku tidak percaya… apakah benar 'Lud' yang dimaksud adalah Ludwig Beilschmidt yang kukenal itu? Secara… bukankah nama 'Ludwig' adalah nama Jerman yang cukup umum…? Tapi, kalau itu benar, apakah itu berarti… semua yang dilakukan Lud untukku hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka yang disebabkan oleh kasihan? Benarkah? Tunggu, aku tahu aku tidak boleh membuat asumsi sendiri, tapi…

…Semua ini mulai maksud akal. Apakah pertemuanku dan Ludwig hanyalah salah satu cobaan Tuhan dalam hidupku? Maksudku, _Dios Mio! _Aku sudah mendapat banyak tantangan darimu, Tuhan. Apakah itu belum cukup? Sampai-sampai kau menambahkan kesulitan lagi untukku?

_Anyway_, setelah menghela napas, aku mulai menenangkan diri. Bukan seperti diriku yang biasanya saja. Ayo, Felicia Nuvola! Kau harus seperti biasa! Tersenyumlah, melihat hal-hal positif, dan melupakan hal-hal yang buruk! Oh! Dan memasak dan menikmati sepi—oh, itu kurang! Beberapa piring _pasta_!

Saat aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah dimana ada Lud..wig, aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar. Dengan mengendap-endap, aku menaikki tangga dan mengganti pakaianku dengan _one piece _berwarna putih dengan motif Daisy di bawahnya, dan mengambil jaket berwarna hijau terang—ya, aku dibelikan oleh Ludwig kemarin.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak enak saat memanggil Ludwig 'Lud' seperti biasanya… mungkinkah aku masih merasa tidak enak mengenai _voice note _tadi? Um… aku tidak tahu… sepertinya aku memang harus mencari udara segar. Dan… oh! Mengunjungi Bibi Elizaveta dan Paman Roderich! Oh! Dan Viola juga! Ah, aku baru mendengar kalau Aria baru pulang juga! Aku harus melihat perkembangan menggambarnya sampai sekarang. Mungkin, sekarang dia juga fokus dalam _sculpturing_?

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, aku pun keluar dari rumah Ludwig, dan berjalan ke stasiun bis terdekat. Kenapa? Karena rumah Ludwig terletak di pinggiran kota, alias _surburbs_, dan toko Bibi Elizaveta terletak di daerah pusat kota, hampir ke perbatasan pinggir kota yang satunya lagi. Cukup jauh, bukan?

Berbekal 10 dollar, aku pun menaikki bis setelah membeli karcis tiketnya. Diperkirakan aku akan sampai dalam waktu 20 menit. Cukup untukku berpikir, dan mengosongkan pikiran-pikiran negatif milikku.

Yak. Itu cukup.

**~##**''**##~**

"Felicia!" Kupanggil-panggil nama orang itu. _Ja_, orang yang mengubah hidupku dalam waktu sesingkat ini. _Gott_, kalau saja orang seperti itu—orang yang membuat dampak besar dalam hidup seseorang—datang lebih cepat dalam hidup _vater_, mungkin dia akan lebih kurang berandal dari dulu dan menjadi presiden direktur yang lebih bertanggung jawab sekarang. …Tapi, semua itu bukankah sudah diserahkan ke dalam tangan Tuhan? _Vell_, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, _no_?

Tapi, yang aku tidak percaya itu dulu _vater _merupakan Putra Altar. Iya, aku tidak percaya. Dengan segala sifat berandal dan iseng dan—ARGH! Intinya aku tidak percaya, oke?! Baiklah, _back to topic_: mencari Felicia. Dia tidak ada di dapur, di dekat telepon, di ruang kerja dan baca, di taman belakang sambil bermain dengan trio anjingku, di kamarnya, di kamar mandi, di kamarku, _heck_. Intinya dia tidak ada di mana-mana. Dan dia pun meninggalkan telepon genggamnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku mendengar kalau ada yang berkata kalau aku itu ngegalau. Memang kapan aku galau, hah?! Dan apa itu galau lagian?! Huft. _I've made up my mind, people. Between 'her'…_

…_and Felicia._

"Felicia, di mana kamu?" Aku bertanya-tanya, dan coba mengingat-ingat. Apakah dia ada di taman pertama kami bertemu? Kemungkinan besar dia ada di sana. Secara taman itu secara tidak langsung ada di dekat pusat kota, dan juga dekat dengan pinggiran kota, sebuah tempat yang strategis jika berpergian yang tidak jauh seperti—mungkin—contohnya, yaitu sekarang. Setelah mengambil jaketku, aku pun memanaskan mobil dan segera melaju ke taman itu.

Bisa dibilang, kali ini kali pertama aku melakukan sesuatu tanpa rencana matang atau keyakinan akan suatu hal. Yaitu di mana letak seorang Felicia Nuvola-Vargas. Mungkin, ini yang dari dulu dikatakan oleh _vader_, yaitu adrenalin.

Apapun itu, aku harus menemukan Felicia. Jangan sampai dia terluka atau apapun.

**~##**''**##~**

'_Bis sudah sampai di Stasiun _Flinders Street." aku mendengar pengumuman itu dengan seksama. Aku pun turun dari bis dan berjalan menuju toko milik Bibi Elizaveta. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang kencang itu membuatku memeluk tubuhku yang dipeluk oleh jaket hijau sederhana. Itu dia, sebuah toko boneka kecil di dekat pusat Kota Melbourne, sebuah toko boneka sederhana bagi orang-orang lain, tapi bagiku, ini merupakan toko boneka dengan banyak kenangan di dalamnya. Aku tersenyum kecil, dan mendorong pintu toko itu, dan seperti biasa, Bibi Elizaveta—dan Violet serta Aria, jika mereka ada—akan berkata: "Selamat datang di toko kami!"

Ah, iya. Seperti dulu.

"_Sorella_! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi! Lihat, kak! Kak Felicia datang!" Violet dengan wajah tersenyum lebarnya berlari dengan _dress _ungu dan sepatu berwarna putih. Rambut berwarna coklatnya—yang dia dapat dari Tuan Roderich?—melambai-lambai ditiup angin yang menghembus melewatinya.

Aria, yang mendapatkan rambut ke_silver_an dari kakek Tuan Roderich—iya, aku tahu karena Tuan Roderich pernah menunjukkan foto keluarganya kepadaku suatu sore karena kami sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, dan Bibi Elizaveta menutup toko karena dia sedang berbelanja bahan baku untuk pesanan berikutnya—hanya menatapku dengan wajah datarnya, "Ah. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Kak Felicia. Apa kabar?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

Aku tersenyum manis. "Aku baik seperti biasanya! Dan kalian?" tanyaku kembali sambil berjalan mendekati Aria. "_Vater _dan _Mutti _sehat seperti biasa. Dan Violet… _vell_, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, bukan? Dia sehat dan aktif seperti biasa.

Aku tersenyum makin lebar mengenai hal itu.

_This place… feels like home itself._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fortzusetzen – Essere Continuata  
Chapter 4: **La Casa

* * *

**A/N::**

Akhirnya...saya _update... _oke, aku tahu ini chapter yang sangat pendek, 2/5 dari panjang tulisanku yang biasanya...aku tahu. Chapter ini cuma filler. Sekaligus warming up untukku karena sudah lama tidak menulis. Iya, sekolah sangat menyita waktuku, dan semoga, kalian masih memiliki minat dengan cerita ini:D dan, saya harap, aku dapat update chapter berikutnya dengan lebih cepat lagi! Targetku itu ... minggu depan. YEAH. Sebelum aku memulai 1-bulan-penuh-ulangan-mematikan. Doakan bisa, ya?

Nah, sekarang untuk membalas _review..._

Pertama untuk **lucem ferre 123**, yang sekarang mengganti namanya menjadi **zephyrus 123** (Terima kasih atas semua komentar, saran, dan pujiannya! Saya akan usahakan dalam karya saya selanjutnya, untuk membuat alur yang lebih slow pace! Wish me luck, okay?). Kedua untuk **Sindy Beilschmid **(Hehe~ sabar, yaa!). Ketiga untuk **Lady Raven **(Ibunya? Ya, si anuuuuu(?), aiyah. Nanti anda akan tahu... SETEI TUN! (?)). Keempat untuk **Kuroneko Lind **yang aktif banget menulis (dan sebelum membuat chapter ini, saya membaca FFicnya dulu, lho!) (O-Oke...fem!Norway jadi intel juga bayangan saya, kok...entah kenapa jari saya ga mau bekerja sama... /sigh/ iya! Mungkin cerita mama Noru ada di side story, lhooo! Iya, kecepetan,.. ;w; Yay! Sehati!). Kelima untuk **TeQuiero **(Ubanan... pfft... aiyah... nanti anda juga tau di chapter berikut! SETEI TUUUUN! (?))

Oh ya, saya update FFic ini karena hari ini ulang tahunnya temenku, si **xXTiKToK-TimeMachineXx **! (Semoga nulisnya bener...)

Dan, ini bikinnya ngebut. 1 jam jadi. Efek karena data kehapus semua gegara cerpis dulu... /sigh/

Oke!

**Yume, Feli. Lud: **Review, _per favore_?


End file.
